Everything Wrong With: Star vs the Forces of Evil Season 2
by lknmjh
Summary: The things written in this fic do not reflect the views the author has on this awesome show. Seriously, this cartoon kicks major butt.
1. Chapter 1: Episode 1

**A/N:** Well, here we go again; and much like before, I don't expect this to become a huge hit. Although there is one thing that that I would like to address to the guest reviewer who left a review on EEWW SvtFoE Season 1 posted on February 29th, 2016: Sir or Madam, there are tons of other EEWW-style fics on this website if you look in the right places. Most of them made me laugh. They are what inspired me to do this. I do not see people disliking those fics. Please do not be the one person who has to ruin it for everyone else.

And with that out of the way, this is a parody of the web video series created by Cinemasins and I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil.

Everything Wrong With: Star vs the Forces of Evil Season 2

Episode 1

Spoilers

(duh)

Opening theme begins.

 **This theme is still too damn catchy (ding).**

 **Visually it is still the Season 1 theme (ding).**

Theme lyrics: *as Star lights up the dark room she and Marco landed in and reveals the cast* I ain't from 'round here.

 **Ah, so it's going be like 'Phineas and Ferb', where they just change one thing visually towards the end of the intro in order for it to count as a new intro. Unlike 'Phineas and Ferb', this gives us plenty to speculate; as such, I shall be removing one sin (reverse ding).**

Star: *in a sing-song tone* Guess who?

 **(Jack Torrence:** _ **Here's Johnny!**_ **) (ding).**

(The camera cuts away to reveal that Star is in the bathroom holding a laptop. Steam floats around her, indicating that someone is taking a hot shower).

Star: *as she rights both herself and the laptop she's holding up* I have some exciting news.

 **Uh, Star, technology like that and a hot, steamy bathroom don't mix (ding).**

Star: Well first, Marco got kidnapped…

 **I see Star is taking a leaf out of Nick Wilde's book and showing everyone that that particular part of the event didn't get to her (ding).**

Star: But then, I got my new wa-!

 **Gah, screw you writers; when did she get the ability to change the shape of her pupils into crystal diamonds?! (ding).**

Star: *Realizing that she didn't pull out her wand, quickly puts the hairbrush back and pulls out her wand* My new wand!

" **Revealing something you didn't mean to reveal before quickly revealing the thing you actually meant to reveal" cliché (ding).**

Star: Say 'hi', Marco.

(Star then points the laptop's camera at Marco, who is getting out of the shower with a purple floral print towel wrapped around his body and a blue-green towel wrapped around hishair).

 **I don't care how long Marco and her have lived under the same roof, if Marco covered his face and looked away when she got dressed for the Blood Moon Ball, then she could've easily done something equivalent (ding).**

(Marco hastily closes the laptop and we cut to a fan girl in her room).

 **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, not going to lie, that girl's facial expression made tears fall down my cheeks the first time I saw it, which makes it worth a sin removal (reverse ding).**

(The fan girl clicks the mouse on her laptop a few times).

 **Is she doing what I think she's attempting to do? (Nostalgia Critic:** _ **You know, for kids**_ **!) (ding).**

Marco: I don't want the computer watching me shower.

 **He says this instead of asking why** _ **Star**_ **is watching him shower (ding).**

(Marco, who is inside Star's closet, tries opening it but finds that he can't).

Marco: Uh, it's locked.

 **The type and design of Star's closet door does not come with a lock. There are closets that come with locks, writers, but this is not one of them (ding).**

(Star starts pulling at the door's knob).

 **With the way Star is standing, instead of ripping the door off its hinges like I'm guessing she's trying to do, only the knob will break off (ding).**

Marco: Try the knob.

Star: What do you think I am doing?

 **Marco, methinks you need to be a tad bit clearer on your instructions (ding).**

Star: Oh, hey Glossaryck; my wand's locked in the closet.

Marco: Hey! What about me?

Star: Oh yeah, Marco's in there too.

 ***Strain in voice* Must…resist…telling….super-easy jokes (ding).**

(Star picks up a sword and starts swinging it at the closet, but the sword barely makes a dent).

 **Ah yes, closet doors are well known for their durability against heavy swords of that size (ding).**

Marco: Secret?

(Marco then looks behind himself and finds that stores her things in piles that slowly grow to become mountains).

Marco: Which one?

" **Bigger on the inside" and "Which one" clichés (ding, ding).**

Glossaryck: Why don't you try the easy way and open the door with magic.

 **OH DEAR GOD, THOSE LEGS,** _ **THAT ANGLE**_ **! MY EYES ARE BURNING! (ding).**

Glossaryck: *Gasps as his eyes slowly become black* Do you want to try the hard way?

Star: *Smiles as her eyes become black* YYYEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! What's the hard way?

 **And there's your nightmare fuel, ladies and gentlemen (ding).**

Glossaryck: And your wand is the spoon. Now-.

Star: Oh, my wand isn't a spoon, it's a wand.

Glossaryck: *With a deadpan look* It's a metaphor, Star.

Star: No, it's a wand.

(Glossaryck changes the wooden spoon into a wand).

Glossaryck: Fine, it's a wand

Star: *Clapping* Now you're gettin' it.

 **There's nothing wrong with this scene. This scene is gold.**

Glossaryck: But, if you want to get to the chunks, you've got to dip down.

" **Look inside yourself" cliché (ding).**

Glossaryck: Your mom did it.

Star: If she can do it, I can do it.

" **If X can do it, then I can do it" cliché (ding).**

(Marco opens a box and finds a very disfigured Narwhal).

Narwhal: Help me.

 **Jesus Christ that's creepy (ding).**

Star: *In an over the top dramatic tone* Dip DOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWNNNNNN! DOOOOOWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNN!

 **Dory and Star should really meet up one day and exchange ideas on how to speak whale properly (ding).**

(Star looks under her bed and digs out a box of Mewnian termites).

 **(JonTron:** _ **I have several questions**_ **). (ding).**

(Glossaryck looks at the half-a-star crystal and the empty space next to it. As he stares at the empty space, a pair of glowing green eyes stare back).

 **Obvious foreshadowing is obvious (ding).**

Queen Butterfly: If you want to dip down, you have to summon everything you have.

" **Look inside yourself" cli-. (ding).**

(Glossaryck looks under the wand's hood and sees the replacement unicorn running on a treadmill. The unicorn looks back at him with green glowing eyes and roars).

 **Oh God, please tell me they're not going to rip-off Jaws 4 (ding).**

Marco: Star, I found the thing; it's a little book.

Star: That's good. Reading will keep the mind sharp. Like a horn.

Marco: It's in Mewnian writing.

 **Hold on a sec, how the heck did he open the book's lock without a key? (ding).**

Marco: 'Chapter 11: My thoughts on'…. 'Marco'?

 **Oooooooohhhhh, I can just here the massive squeeing from here (ding).**

Glossaryck: Well, this thing's broken, but give it a whirl.

(Glossaryck tosses the wand to Star, who catches it and almost instantaneously creates a new, but small, tower).

Star: Uh…..

Marco: I'm gonna put on some pants.

Star: Uh…

Glossaryck: *Coughs* I call dibs on the new tower.

 **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (reverse ding).**

(Ludo's castle explodes).

 **Previously on Star vs the Forces of Evil (ding).**

('Ludo in the Wild' title card appears).

 **Discount 'Lost'-esque style title card (ding).**

('Day 1' time card appears).

 **Jeez, discount 'The Shining'-esque time cards (ding).**

Ludo: Adrift in the universe that is infinitely expanding…

 **Narration (ding).**

Ludo: Toward nothing. Away from nothing. A passage of time marked by age.

 **Discount Morgan Freeman-style of narrating (ding).**

(An eagle regurgitates food for its young).

 **I don't care that this isn't an Earth eagle, eagles do not regurgitate food for their young; writers, I am disappoint (ding).**

(Ludo slides down the mud hill again).

Ludo: Oh, not this again!

 **What?! No way that that eggshell he's sitting in is still intact after being dropped from that height (ding).**

(As Ludo washes up on an embankment, the bottom half of the egg-shell he's sitting in cracks before disintegrating).

 **Oh sure,** _ **now**_ **it gets destroyed (ding).**

Spider-web victim: Ha ha ha, you taste bad.

(He then sees that the spider is looking at him).

Spider-web victim: *Clears throat* Never mind, I'll shut up.

 **There's nothing wrong with this scene. This scene is gold.**

(The spider eats the spider-web victim. Drops of fluid fall onto Ludo, who tries to catch them in his mouth).

 **Eeeeewwwwww (ding).**

('Day 37' time card appears).

 **Magic or no magic, there is no way he survives freezing cold temperatures in nothing but a pair of diapers. He's dead (ding).**

(The spider fishes fish out of a river).

 **That's it, I can't hold it back any longer, writers; spiders have eight legs, not six (ding).**

(The spider pushes Ludo out of its home in a cave. Ludo then makes a makeshift blanket out of snow).

Ludo: *Muttering* Selfish.

 **Like looking into a mirror, isn't it Ludo? (ding).**

Ludo: Big mistake.

 **Discount 'Ren and Stimpy'-style close-up (ding).**

Ludo: Come and get me!

" **Come and get me" cliché (ding).**

(Ludo begins using potato chips to make the spider his servant).

Ludo: Go, get it

 **With how fast he was eating, there's no way there are any chips left (ding).**

Ludo: And so, in order to survive, Ludo in the wild…..

 **Roll credits (ding).**

Ludo:….must find…..

(A green something streaks across the night sky).

 **Obvious foreshadowing is obvious (ding).**

(Ludo finds the other half of the star crystal, which is embedded in a jagged piece of rock being held by a Toffee's skeleton arm).

 **Wait just a damn minute; that crystal was all by itself last time, not in that position (ding).**

Ludo: I'm…..on Mewni.

('Day 90' time card changes into 'Day 1' time card).

 **Obvious forshad-. (ding).**

Ending theme.

 **Damn it, this is still catchy (ding).**

 **Episode 1 Sin Tally: 46**

 **Sentence: Eating Glossaryck's Hobo Soup.**


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 2

This is a parody of the web video series created by Cinemasins and I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil.

Everything Wrong With: Star vs the Forces of Evil Season 2

Episode 2

Spoilers

(duh)

Opening theme begins.

 **Theme (ding).**

Oskar: Mr. Candle said I'm gonna be a musician.

 **What kind of career day is just the guidance counselor telling you what you're going to be? I don't know about the rest of you people living in the US, but my high school career day consisted of actually talking to people in their professions. Yeah, yeah, I know what we're going to see later, but it still bugs me (ding).**

Swimmer: I was gonna get dressed, but now I don't need to.

 **No high school dress code would allow this kid to be dressed like that for the rest of the day. But then again….. (ding).**

Marco: Wow, everyone's getting really awesome careers.

 **Well, no, actually, they're getting really awesome career** _ **suggestions**_ **(ding).**

Mr. Candle: Star Butterfly.

(The steam from Mr. Candle's coffee mug rises to obscure his face as a vague shadowy outline. He takes a sip, then moves it aside).

Mr. Candle: Please sit.

 **Literal foreshadowing (ding).**

Star: When I grow up, I wanna raise Warnicorns.

" **When I grow up, I wanna" cliché (ding).**

Mr. Candle: Well that seems like a fun hobby. But, you might not have much time for hobbies as the queen of Mewni.

Star: Queen?

 **I'm not trying to be mean here when I say this, I really am, but why does she sound so surprised? Her title is Princess Star Butterfly; it seems like she should she should already expect this is what I'm saying (ding).**

Mr. Candle: I may not know your for-tu-une, but your fu-tu-ere….

 **Ugh *facepalms* (ding).**

Mr. Candle: What about that Marco boy; got a secret crush on him?

Star: He's my roommate; we're just friends.

 **Yeah, because that thought totally occurred to you when you were telling him not to read Chapter 11 of your journal (ding).**

 **Also, "We're just friends" cliché (ding).**

Marco: What's the use of taking honors classes if it gets you sent to the middle of nowhere?!

 **That is…..sadly an accurate statement for most people (ding).**

Star: Apparently, the only thing in my future is being queen.

 **Said every Disney Princess ever (ding).**

Mr. Candle: I got conformation: Starco is completely platonic.

 **Not sure if that's the writers addressing that particular part of the fandom or just having some fun with that particular part of the fandom. Eh, I'll just sin both (ding, ding).**

Marco: Starco?

 **Even Marco can be confused with how the fandom just comes up with these names (ding).**

Tom: Make sure there's no possibility of them ever being a…thing.

 **Cue the fandom pointing out the events of the Blood Moon Ball episode (ding).**

(Marco tries to throw away the little booklet on garbage island, only to miss the wastepaper basket).

 **(Ted:** _ **Alright Kareem**_ **! *Throws the beer bottle at the dumpster, but instead of making it in, the bottle smashes into the dumpster's front side*** _ **Ahhhh, you suck Kareem**_ **!) (ding).**

Marco: The thing is, Star and I have recently become smooch-buddies. On the lips.

 **Okay, believe it or not, I actually predicted this line would be taken out of context upon seeing it in the second season trailer, because that's what most trailers do. Now that being said, I could just hear the loud cry of 'Damn it!' coming from the people watching this, now knowing the full context and his intended purpose. So just for you guys, I am going to be sinning the full context behind this line (AVGN:** _ **Well, I'm gonna do it, just for you. 'Cuz I like ya a lot. Now don't take that too serious**_ **.) (ding).**

Marco: Busted! I knew you weren't a guidance counselor-AHHHH!

(Marco is kidnapped by Tom).

 **So tell me, Marco, what was your plan here? No, seriously, what did you plan on doing once you got Tom riled up enough that he would reveal himself? (ding).**

Queen Butterfly: What did you do?

Star: What?! Nothing…yet.

" **Always assuming the worst when a known troublemaker calls you" cliché (ding).**

Queen Butterfly: Oh. Apparently I have nineteen.

" **I'm so rich and powerful, I don't even know what I own anymore" cliché (ding).**

Tom: I can't do that; you know too much.

 ***Sighs* Jeez, writers; "I can't do that" and "You know too much" clichés (ding, ding).**

Tom: Now I gotta destroy you.

Marco: What?! That's not fair!

Tom: Alright, fine. Battle to the death. I win, you die.

 **I wonder what happens in these meetings with the network censors where in one instance they enact the 'Never say die' policy but just exactly four seconds later, they allow the words 'death' and 'die'. It's inconsistent is what I'm saying (ding).**

Marco: What about ping pong?

 **(** **Ben Gates** **:** _ **Is there a door that doesn't lead to prison**_ **?** **Sadusky** **: *Laughing*** _ **Someone's got to go to prison, Ben**_ **). (ding).**

(Star rips a hole in her leggings).

 **Woah, Star, you're** _ **definitely**_ **putting me on some watch list just by doing that so close to your-. (ding).**

Marco: Let's play for real this time, double or nothing!

 **What are you doubling on, good sir?! Your life?! (ding).**

Tom: You think _this_ is cheating? You should try playing Star at ping pong.

Marco: Well, Star doesn't really _cheat_ , she just makes up her own rules.

Tom: And then she changes the rules again, halfway through the game.

Marco: Oh, so that's why I never win.

 **There's nothing wrong with this scene. This scene is gold.**

Marco: You can't make Star be your girlfriend, unless she wants to.

" **Can't force someone unless they want to" cliché (ding).**

Star: Oh, hey Marco. Did you know that if you cut off a mermaid's tail, you can never be queen? It's all right in the guide book.

 **Jesus Christ, that's dark (ding).**

 **But also**

 **(Harry and Elise:** _ **It's the Great Big Book of Everything, with everything inside. See the world around us, this book's the perfect guide**_ **). (ding).**

(Star hugs Marco)

 ***Sighs* Damn it (reverse ding).**

Mr. Candle: No Brittney, I don't believe your life has peaked at such a young age.

(Flames suddenly erupt as Tom talks to Mr. Candle).

Tom: Dude, abort the mission. We're done.

(Mr. Candle proceeds to wreck everything in his office before riding off on his tall filing cabinet).

 **Big-lipped alligator moment (ding).**

(Marco climbs out of a glowing green hole, holding a candle that glows green).

 **Jeez, be more insulting to the audience with your foreshadowing why don't you (ding).**

Marco: I'm-I'm-I'm….wearing a suit!

" **Pulling the rug out from underneath the audience's expectations" cliché (ding).**

Star: Nothing's easy on Earth….

 **Unless you have a lot of influence in the right places (ding).**

Karate instructor: Bow to your sensei.

 **(Rex:** _ **Bow to your sensei. BOW TO YOUR SENSEI**_ **!) (ding).**

Mrs. Diaz: Do we even have a hammer?

Mr. Diaz: No.

 **Then how did you hang all the various pictures and paintings on the wall? (ding).**

Marco: Well, we can totally find it online.

 **I'm going to knock off a sin for this kind of forward thinking (reverse ding).**

Marco: Except we can't.

 **(Family Guy's George Jetson:** _ **Bull. Crap**_ **). (ding).**

Marco: It seems like this is one of the rarest set of video tapes in existence.

 **Rare to own, perhaps, but not rare to find, not in the age of the internet, writers (ding).**

Marco: I guess we'll just have to find it IRL.

Karate Instructor: No way. I owe those guys too much in back taxes.

Marco: IRL means: In Real Life.

 **Way to make this episode dated, writers (ding).**

Marco: These are the only kind of places you can find old video tapes anymore.

 **Well, that and the internet (ding).**

Karate Instructor: Is that it?

Marco: No.

Karate Instructor: Is that it?

Marco: No.

Karate Instructor: Is that it?

Marco: No.

Karate Instructor: Is that it?

Marco: No.

 **There's nothing wrong with this scene. This scene is gold.**

Karate Instructor: Bow to your sensei?

Marco: I don't have a sensei anymore.

" **You're dead to me" cliché (ding).**

Marco: I'm looking for a rare set of Karate instructional tapes.

Store owner: Finally, a customer who knows what he's talking about.

 **That doesn't prove anything (ding).**

(The store owner stands up and Marco realizes he is much stronger than initially thought).

" **Weak looking opponent shows they are much stronger" cliché (ding).**

(Marco and the store owner duke it out).

 **Three sins off for this fight. It may be dumb and nonsensical, but it is still undeniably awesome (reverse ding x3).**

 **Though that being said, that store owner isn't going to have much merchandise left after all is said and done (ding).**

Karate Instructor: Mr. Diaz, clip the toe nail!

(Marco grabs his opponent's big toe).

 **(Mr. Myagi:** _ **Wax on, wax off**_ **). (ding).**

Star: I'd say this Earth girl did a job well done.

(Some plaster falls off the wall near where Star put up her poster).

 **Plaster is known for its excellent comedic timing (ding).**

Ending theme song begins.

 **Ending theme (ding).**

 **Episode 2 Sin Tally: 42**

 **Sentence: Working on Garbage Island.**


	3. Chapter 3: Episode 3

This is a parody of the web video series created by Cinemasins and I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil.

Everything Wrong With: Star vs the Forces of Evil Season 2

Episode 3

Spoilers

(duh)

Opening theme begins.

 **Theme (ding).**

Marco: That's it!

Star: Huh?

Marco: You love bike riding so much, you should learn to ride one yourself.

" **If you love doing X so much, why don't you try doing it yourself" cliché (ding).**

Star: You're not gonna let me fall, are you, Marco?

Marco: Nope, I got you by the seat.

 **Nope, writers, you cannot make her afraid of falling off a bike when literally one of the first things she does in the first episode of the first season is fall from a great height onto a unicorn (ding).**

Marco: Custom tuned alloy spokes, sweet ergonomic grips, custom foraged titanium fork….

 **(Pimp My Ride Theme:** _ **You've got to pimp my ride**_ **!) (ding).**

Star: Everything on Mewni is pulled by invisible goats.

 **Then everything on Mewni must get into accidents all the time (ding).**

Marco: On Earth, we use pedals.

Star: Ohh, cute! On Mewni, only flowers have petals.

 **Discount 'Who's on First?' routine (ding).**

Star: OK, Marco, you can let go of the seat now. I think I'm ready to do it on my own.

 **Nope, animators, she is looking behind herself as she says this.**

Marco: Oh, I already let go of the seat.

Star: Wha?

 **So she should not be surprised now (ding).**

Marco: Call Star.

Mirror: Calling: Star.

Star: AAAAAHHHHHH!

 **There is nothing wrong with this scene. This scene is gold.**

Marco: Oskar? What are you doing in my driveway?

Oskar: Hmm, I thought this was my studio. JK. Everywhere is my studio.

 **First off, way to date yourselves with that 'JK' there, writers (ding).**

 **Second off, is Social Services just not existent in this world? Does no one report about this kid who just parks wherever the hell he wants? (ding).**

Oskar: Seatbelt.

 **Safety first (ding).**

(Glossaryck emerges from a math book).

 **So wait, does he or doesn't he live in the book of spells? Make up your mind, writers (ding).**

Oskar's Electric Piano Keyboard: Trouble. Trouble. Tr-tr-tr-trouble.

 **Discount 'Phineas and Ferb' song-padding sequence used to fill for time (ding).**

(Star, using the bicycle, weaves between various danger signs).

 **Who the hell places signs in that manner? (ding).**

Oskar: Wiggly Fairman, take the mike!

 **(Patrick Star:** _ **That Penny has the most beautiful voice**_ **.) (ding).**

(Star uses her tiny wings to lift herself and her bike out of the sinkhole).

 **(Reverse ding).**

Oskar: I know just how she feels, 'cuz I can't stop either.

(Oskar points out the now dislodged brake pedal).

Oskar: Brakes are out *Pulls out the steering wheel* Steering wheel too.

Marco: WHA?

(Car begins to speed up).

 **Oh God, did I just step onto the set of Speed 3? (ding).**

(Oskar's car crashes. In the immediate aftermath, all three occupants get out, unscathed).

 **They survive this (ding).**

Glossaryck: OK, it's up to you, Marco.

" **It's up to you" cliché (ding).**

(Star enters the freeway on an uphill incline).

 **Nope, on that kind of incline, the bike would be slowing down, possibly even reversing (ding).**

Star: Hey,Oskar. I'm really sorry about your car. But if you want, I can give you a ride home on my bike.

 **So, back to his car then? (ding).**

(The camera pulls back to reveal the traffic that cannot move because of Star and the others standing tin the middle of the freeway).

 **Wait a minute, that wasn't there before (ding).**

Star: Oh, no.

Marco: Did you just throw your wand?

Star: I threw my wand.

 **There's nothing wrong with this scene. This scene is gold.**

Star: Thank you for bringing me my wand.

(Star reaches to grab her wand out of the dog's mouth, but the dog growls. Star pulls back her hand).

Star: Ooff.

(Star then tries again to grab the wand, but the dog growls as soon as she touches it. Star then tries grabbing it from a different angle).

Star: Let me just-.

(The dog growls again as she reaches from another angle).

Star: Let me just-.

(The dog growls again).

 **(Brain Griffin: *Growling 'You Got It (The Right Stuff)' by NKOTB*). (ding).**

Marco: Everyone always leaves when we get here.

 **Gee, I wonder why? (ding).**

(Marco puts the bowl of dog food in front of the dog, who proceeds to eat without opening its mouth).

 **Uuhhhh, no (ding).**

Star: and I sleep fast, with my wand right underneath my pillow. Even though my mom says not to. *Yawns* Because of *Yawns again* radiation.

 **Radiation from what, exactly? (ding).**

(As Marco sleeps in his room with the laser puppies sleeping atop of him, the dog with Star's wand in its mouth watches him. We then cut to next morning).

 **Big-lipped alligator moment (ding).**

Principal Skeeves: Miss Butterfly!

Star: Ugh, what?!

Principal Skeeves: Where are you going with that dog?

' **Where are you going with' cliché (ding).**

Star: He's got my wand.

(Principal Skeeves points to a poster which says the following).

Principal Skeeves: 'A dog in the classroom is a roadblock to learning'.

 **Wow, that is a very specific poster (ding).**

Principal Skeeves: Do not come back until you get rid of that dog.

" **Don't come back until you do X" cliché (ding).**

(Star continually opens and closes the automatic sliding doors in a convenience store).

Cashier: Please stop that.

Star: Sorry.

 **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (reverse ding).**

Lydia: Come to mommy my little…..um…*looks towards a street sign with a bee passing in front of it* Willoughby.

 **Line-of-sight naming (ding).**

(The dog hands the wand back to Star and proceeds to walk on its hind legs).

Dog/Willoughby: Sorry.

 **Nope, writers, now you have stepped into 'Giant Space Flea from Nowhere' territory (ding).**

Dog/Willoughby: Because in my dimension, dogs are the ones with all the problems.

 **Like what, exactly? Sniffing your neighbor's butt? (ding).**

Dog/Willoughby: There's no escape, only sadness.

 **Discount Gustav/Charlie Booth problems (ding).**

Dog/Willoughby: I thought if I zapped myself with your wand, I could quiet my troubled mind.

 **So in other words, suicide. That's…..that's dark, I apologize (ding).**

Star: But you can't just run away from all your problems.

Marco: *Spit take* You run away from your problems all the time.

Star: No, I just take breaks.

 **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (reverse ding).**

Lydia: I've been here all along.

 **Impossibly long phone cord is impossibly long (ding).**

Dog/Willoughby: I guess it couldn't hurt.

" **I guess it can't hurt" cliché (ding).**

Ending theme song begins.

 **Ending theme (ding).**

 **Episode 3 Sin Tally: 33**

 **Sentence: Eating one of Glossaryck's Meatball Subs**


	4. Chapter 4: Episode 4

This is a parody of the web video series created by Cinemasins and I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil.

Everything Wrong With: Star vs the Forces of Evil Season 2

Episode 4

Spoilers

(duh)

Opening theme begins.

 **Theme (ding).**

Marco: Authentic Mexican horchata isn't supposed to have dairy in it.

 **Then why did you order it? If you wanted authentic, maybe you shouldn't have gone to the discount Taco Bell restaurant (ding).**

 **Also, discount Taco Bell (ding).**

Star: So what, it isn't illegal to make horchatas with milk.

 **Star, please never visit Mexico if you're going to say things like that (ding).**

Marco: Are you sugaring your burrito?!

Star: Food is anarchy dude; live by your own rules.

 **YOLO (ding).**

Star: Whoo! Do I feel alive!

 **How short of a metabolism does this girl have? (ding).**

Star: What's the big deal, Marco? I've done this a thousand times; I'll just have my dad give them some crowns. Call it even.

 **(Abridged Seto Kaiba:** _ **Screw the rules, I have money**_ **.) (ding).**

Marco: Here, you go to prison!

Star: You mean like St. O's?

Marco: It's worse than St. O's! They give you one bar of soap and you have to make it last a whole year. You got to get up every day at 4 AM and make hash browns you're not allowed to eat. And they force you to wear orange jump suits. Every single day!

Star: *Gasps* Orange?!

 **Worrying about the thing that's least concerning (ding).**

Star: There's only one thing left for me to do.

 **(Lord Business:** _ **Release the Kragle**_ **!) (ding).**

Policeman: Look, if you can't read, you can't do a cross word.

 **Or, you know, function in society as a whole (ding).**

Star: No one will find me here.

 **In this wide, open area where people can just glance down below (ding).**

(Star pushes in a pile of leaves then sits atop of it).

Star: Eh, good enough.

(We then cut to night where Star is shivering and her only source of light and warmth is a small fire emanating from her wand).

 **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (reverse ding).**

Brigid: Well then, my house is right through hair.

Star: Wait a second, did you just say 'hair'?

Bridget: Of course not, my dear.

 **Blatant lies (ding).**

Bridget: Pancakes are ready!

 **Five pancakes should not cook that fast (ding).**

Bridget: Your secret's safe with me.

" **Your secret is safe with me" cliché (ding).**

Bridget: You can do lots of things with hair.

 **Yeah, but how? Discarded hair comes in many colors and lengths. Not to mention that without it being attached to skin, it pretty much tends to break down (ding).**

Bridget: Hello, operator.

 **(The White Stripes:** _ **Can you give me number nine**_ **?** _ **Can I see you later**_ **?** _ **Will you give me back my dime**_ **?) (ding).**

(Star creates a bubble that surrounds her entire self. She then stops holding her breath).

 **Yeah, magic or not, there should be water trapped inside that bubble, not air (ding).**

Water dragon: I'm fishin', hamster patch; what does it look like?

 **Hello Bender, I mean Jake the Dog, I mean the Joker (ding).**

Water dragon: *Singing* And underwater hide-out to hide your princess face.

 **Discount 'Charlie the Unicorn'-style musical number (ding).**

Water dragon: *Singing* (As he makes a bathtub appear) Stay dirty! Stay clean!

Star: How do you take a bath underwater?

 **I don't know, why don't you ask Spongebo-, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. *Takes a deep breath* ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I'm sorry, I just can't go through sinning this. This song is just so nonsensical (reverse ding x2).**

Water dragon: *Happily singing* You can learn French, decorate some cake, crash the economy, turn someone to bones.

(Star is visibly confused and surprised at the rather dark turn of events. The water dragon, however, happily sings.)

Water dragon: *Singing* You can make a scrap book!

Star: Wait, what was the thing before scrap book?

Water dragon: *Singing* (As he ignores her question). Anything you want to.

 **There's nothing wrong with this scene. This scene is gold.**

Star: Never ever?

 **(Patrick Star:** _ **Never never, ever ever, for never ever**_ **?) (ding).**

Policewoman: Are those foot prints?

 **I freely admit I'm not in no way an expert on criminology and crime scene analysis, but I'm pretty sure you cannot detect footprints on dry concrete. And no, the episode does not say if they were wet footprints. Which, given the location, is a strong possibility; but still, a sin is a sin (ding).**

Star: Seeing Marco once a month is better than never again.

(We cut to Star sitting in a chair, wrapped in a blanket, holding a mug, in a police station).

Policeman: Marco? You mean him?

 **The police wait until Star is brought into the police station to respond to her outburst (ding).**

(Marco hugs Star).

Marco: We were so worried.

 ***Sigh* Damn it (reverse ding).**

(Ludo's subordinates walk into the rat tavern).

 **Jesus Christ these rats are big (ding).**

Ludo: This is…mud!

 **Dude, you were looking into the bowl before eating its contents. What do you have to be surprised about?! (ding).**

Ludo: You messed with the wrong bird, rat.

" **You've messed with the wrong man" cliché (ding).**

 **Also, I guess there goes everybody's theories on TV Tropes of him being a Kappa (ding).**

Ludo: Face Melting Death Ray!

(The wand does nothing).

 **Um, no, writers, he would've tested the damn thing long before coming to the tavern (ding).**

Star: Enough?

 **(** **Cousin Mel** **:** _ **Enough**_ **?** _ **Enough is never enough**_ **.) (ding).**

Cloudy: I've got a mouthful of garbage.

 **You and every other YouTube troll out there (ding).**

Ludo: Oh no no, no no no, I was kidding…..

(Ludo is wrapped up in spider-webbing).

Ludo: Stop, please, let me go!

(The eagle grabs him by his head).

Ludo: Let me go, let me go! Don't let me go!

(The eagle drops him).

 **There's nothing wrong with this scene. This scene is gold.**

Glossaryck: Look Star, maybe there's something wrong with you.

 **So wait, is it powered by emotion then, or what? Writers, you're confusing me right now (ding).**

Star: And what's _that_ supposed to mean?

" **What's that supposed to mean" cliché (ding).**

Ludo: No, girls, it's gonna get ugly.

" **It's gonna get ugly" cliché (ding).**

(Ludo reaches beneath his muddy beard and pulls out the white dinner cloth he placed on his torso. It comes out clean).

 **Um, no. Just no (ding).**

Star: Are you listening to me?!

 **Like looking into a mirror, isn't it, Star (ding).**

Ludo: Run.

 **(Octoroo:** _ **You're pretty grumpy for someone talented enough to talk with his mouth closed**_ **.) (ding).**

Ludo: *Laughing manically as he fires laser beams from his wand*

" **Laughing manically at your newfound strength" cliché (ding).**

Star: Cloudy, you're out of control!

(Star fires several laser beams into the swirling cloud vortex in the sky).

 **Sure Star, just keep shooting. I'm sure that'll solve the problem (ding).**

Star: (Seeing Marco in danger). Marco!

(The wand's color changes from green to pink).

 **And in just that instance, the WMG TV Tropes page for this show exploded (ding).**

(Star sets down her wand).

Star: You know what, give me that thing.

 **Obvious foreshadowing is obvious (ding).**

Ending theme song begins.

 **Ending theme (ding).**

 **Episode 4 Sin Tally: 36**

 **Sentence: Eating mud…FOREVER!**


	5. Chapter 5: Episode 5

This is a parody of the web video series created by Cinemasins and I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil.

Everything Wrong With: Star vs the Forces of Evil Season 2

Episode 5

Spoilers

(duh)

Opening theme begins.

 **Theme (ding).**

Marco: Star, let's go…

 **What kind of restaurant's name is just 'Dounuts'? (ding).**

(Star pops her head up from the dumpster).

Star: We are not leaving until the old doughnutsget thrown out.

 **(Jerry Seinfeld:** _ **Well you, my friend, have crossed the line that divides man and bum. You are now a bum**_ **.) (ding).**

Pete, the restaurant owner: Evenin' Marco.

Marco: Evenin' Pete.

 **Oh sure, they do this and they get free doughnuts, but I try doing it and I get the cops called on me (ding).**

(Mina holds up a doughnut and gazes at it in awe).

 **(Homer Simpson:** _ **Mmm, doughnuts**_ **.) (ding).**

(Star has an imagine spot for Mina).

 **(** _ **Fighting evil by moonlight. Winning love by daylight**_ **). (ding).**

Mina: Are you a cop?

 **This line of dialogue seems to indicate that there is a much better story to be told (ding).**

Star: Mina Loveberry!

Marco: *deadpan tone* I have no idea who that is.

 **Hey, Marco, being nitpicky is my job (ding).**

Star: She is the greatest warrior to ever live.

 **(Yoda:** _ **Wars make not one great**_ **). (ding).**

Star: Hello Mina.

Mina: Hello.

 **(Uncle Leo:** _ **Jerry, hello!**_ **) (ding).**

Star: There's actually a really great park across the street.

Mina: Fantastic! The perfect place to view humanity at its most docile.

 **Well I would've suggested the local internet café, but that would've made the episode more boring (ding).**

Star: Really? Oh great Mina, you will not be disappointed.

" **You won't be disappointed" cliché (ding).**

Star: Anything.

 **(Kevin the Sea Cucumber:** _ **Go jump off a building**_ **. Spongebob:** _ **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**_ **!) (ding).**

Park Guide: Welcome to the Echo Creek Mud Pits.

 **Discount 'La Brea Tar Pits' (ding).**

Park Guide: Observe the wooly mammoth, who may or may not have walked through these mud pits 19 million years ago.

 **I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be a knock on the fact that most people find guides like these boring and uninteresting, and yeah, this guy totally is (ding), but my real complaint is the fact that wooly mammoths did not exist 19 million years ago; the earliest known existence of them is clocked in at around 400,000 years ago. Writers, I am disappoint (ding).**

Park Guide: We're not really sure.

 **That line of dialogue does not save you from the previous sin, writers (ding).**

Mina: Ah! What a cruel twist of fate.

 **I can understand the park guide sinking into the mud, but only now is that wooly mammoth model sinking?! (ding).**

Star: It is a pine cone tied to a string, and then, I put some flowers on it and drew a face.

 **How in the hell did she manage to draw on something so brittle? I'm not even mad; that's…amazing (ding).**

Old Lady: This is the United States of America. We don't have any rulers here.

 **Except for, you know, the President of the United States. And the senators. And the representatives. And the-. (ding).**

Old Lady: We're free.

 **Except for, you know, the laws that govern us (ding).**

Cowboy: That's right, little lady.

 **(Trey Parker:** _ **America, f*** yeah**_ **!) (ding).**

Star: Imagine if you randomly met your idol one day and didn't follow them around.

 **Then you wouldn't be labeled as a stalker, Star (ding).**

Mina: Step inside the circle of animals.

 **Yeah, no, those animals would not be sitting peacefully, especially that bird (ding).**

Mina: Now, kneel before your new ruler!

Jogger: Okay.

 **There's nothing wrong with this scene. This scene is gold.**

Mina: Kneel before me, minions! I am the greatest warrior that this world has ever known!

Park Patrol Cop: *Siren wailing* Let's ride.

 **One sin off for the policemen not being total disbelieving jerks (reverse ding).**

Business Man: Uh, excuse me, miss, don't we get a vote in this?

Crowd: Yeah!

 **Another two sins off for regular people not just lying down and accepting without question (reverse ding, reverse ding).**

Star: *Gaps* Nature's touching me.

 **(Pleakley:** _ **Don't move! A mosquito has chosen me as her perch**_ **.) (ding).**

Marco: Star, we're not on Mewni. Nature's nice here.

 **Tell that to the people who've experienced natural disasters (ding).**

Marco: What? No. It's Old Youthful.

 **Discount 'Old Faithful' (ding).**

(Marco and Star arrive at the newly formed crater).

 **Wait a minute, how did they get there so fast? That impact was far as hell! (Mr. Bean:** _ **Magic**_ **) (ding).**

King Butterfly: Since when are you too cool for piggyback rides?

" **Since when are you too old to do X" cliché (ding).**

King Butterfly: This guy's unbelievable. You can't let him beat you in front of your own daughter. She looks up to you. Does she though? What is that supposed to mean? Did you notice, she's pretty much over your piggyback rides? She used to love those.

" **Voicing your thoughts aloud when you mean to keep them in your head" cliché (ding).**

King Butterfly: That Marco kid's probably her boyfriend. What? No way! My little girl isn't dating yet!

 **Over-protective dad (ding).**

King Butterfly: Whatever. Keep lying to yourself, old man. Old?! Who are you calling old?!

" **Who are you calling old" cliché (ding).**

(King Butterfly pays the park ranger in gold coins).

 **(Abridged Seto Kaiba:** _ **Screw the rules, I have money**_ **!) (ding).**

Marco: Let me see that map.

(King Butterfly proceeds to eat the map).

Marco: Is he eating the map?

King Butterfly: I was hungry. Everything is food when you're struggling to survive.

Star: Except we're not on-.

King Butterfly: Mewni, right. Sorry.

 **There's nothing wrong with this scene. This scene is gold.**

Marco: Oh, man, if he could get us a ride, that would be-. (Cut to the three riding atop a bear. Star and Marco are screaming, King Butterfly is cheering like there's no tomorrow. Presently there is a squadron of park ranger cars right on their tail, sirens blaring. There is a helicopter flying above this entire menagerie.)

 **Ha ha ha, whoa, animators, I'm definitely going to mark off two sins for that cutaway joke (reverse ding, reverse ding).**

Marco: No, Star, I've seen it, like, ten times. I wanted you to see it. You've shown me all kind of amazing stuff I never knew existed. I just wanted to pay you back. Show you something amazing here on Earth.

Star: Marco.

 ***Sigh* damn it (reverse ding).**

King Butterfly: Marco.

 **Now that's just plain creepy (ding, ding).**

Park Ranger: (As the camera zooms in on King Butterfly). Those big-city scientists gave that geyser a look-see, and he's all dried up. He's been fadin' away for years. Oh, he used to be impressive. King of the geysers. But now, he's just a sad shadow of his former glory. Aged out and obsolete. Ready to retire and getting in everybody's way.

" **Taking a statement and applying it to yourself as an analogy" cliché (ding).**

(A cannon shoots a cannon ball towards King Butterfly, nearly hitting him and exploding a ways away.)

 **Who the hell puts live ammunition in a reenactment? (ding).**

King Butterfly: You need someone younger to take care of you now. Someone like your boyfriend Marco here.

Marco: I'm not her boyfriend.

" **I'm not her boyfriend" cliché (ding).**

Marco: Fresh-out- the-womb young.

 **Yeah, no, being from another dimension or not, he should be cooked alive (ding).**

Ending theme song begins.

 **Ending theme (ding).**

 **Episode 5 sin tally: 34**

 **Sentence: Taking a tour at the Echo Creek Mud Pits.**


	6. Chapter 6: Episode 6

This is a parody of the web video series created by Cinemasins and I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil.

Everything Wrong With: Star vs the Forces of Evil Season 2

Episode 6

Spoilers

(duh)

Opening theme begins.

 **Theme (ding).**

Star: *as she slides down a slide* Whoo-hoo! Aaah. *excited gasp* Awesome! Again. Again.  
Again. Again.

 **Discount Chutes and Ladders (ding).**

Star: If the rules get in the way of the fun what's the point?

 **Hey, that's exactly what Sid Phillips must've thought before the events of 'Toy Story' (ding).**

Tiny Marco: No, please don't close it!

 **(Chowder: *as he eats a piece of Grubble Gum, he hears screams coming from inside his mouth, but shrugs and thinks nothing of it*) (ding).**

Buff Frog: Here is Binder. All of babies schedules and informations inside.

" **Over protective parent" cliché (ding).**

Buff Frog: Katrina, my most delicate little glassy pearl.

 **(Marlin:** _ **I promise, I will never let anything ever happen to you**_ **.** _ **Nemo**_ **.) (ding).**

Buff Frog: Take good care of them *continues in a menacing tone* or else.

 **Ugh, "Or else" cliché (ding).**

Star: *in an excited but soft tone as her pupils reflect this* And theeeen?

 **Gah, this 'changing her pupils' this is still creepy, writers. STOP IT! (ding).**

(Star gives Katrina a little boop).

Star: *Moans and shudders loudly in pleasure*

 **Hey, if I close my eyes, it sounds like she's orgasmi-OH MY GOD I AM ON A WATCHLIST! (ding).**

(Star emerges from the bath tub, all soaking wet).

Star: *Groans* This isn't working.

 **Wait just a damn minute, how the hell did she get in there? (ding).**

Star: I don't want to answer it.

 **Dear God Star, your eyes are bigger than your head (ding).**

(One of Buff Frog's children locks the front door from the inside by turning the key stuck in the door knob's tumbler).

 **Why is there a key in the lock? How is there a key in the lock?! (ding).**

Marco: Star! Why do you have so many bear traps?

Star: You're afraid to tell Jackie you have a crush on her, but you're not afraid of bears? I don't get you, Marco.

 **There's nothing wrong with this scene, this scene is gold.**

Buff Frog: Thank you, Star girl. And Karate Boy. I will remember this, like something I will never forget.

" **I'll never forget this" cliché (ding).**

Tiny Marco: You know, sometimes you do have to forget the rules and focus on just having fun.

Star: You can't forget them completely though. They make the fun that much sweeter.

 **The more you know (ding).**

(The camera pans over to a mobile hanging over Buff Frog's children).

 **Dear Lord, those dolls hanging on the mobile there are just plain creepy (ding).**

(We get a montage of Buff Frog doing various activities with his children).

 **(Smash Mouth:** _ **Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me…**_ **) (ding).**

(Buff Frog takes a huge pot off the fire opens it and finds that he cannot serve food to his children).

 **How the hell do you just put a pot on the fire and assume there's food in it? (ding).**

Boo Fly: Are you sure you're up for it? You've been out of the game for a while.

" **You up for it?" cliché (ding).**

Buff Frog: Oh, don't worry about me. I am just as evil as ever. *Laughs evilly*.

(The camera then reveals he's cradling his children as he's laughing evilly).

" **Claiming to be something when ironically you're not" cliché (ding).**

Marco: It'll be just fine; Star and I got this handled.

 **Ah, I see Quentin Tarantino secretly directed this episode (ding).**

Buff Frog: Pull yourself together man.

" **Pull yourself together" cliché (ding).**

Buff Frog: Let me teach you about the element of surprise.

(Buff Frog then leaps away).

 ***Chuckles* Okay, I'm gonna have to take a sin off for that leap right there. That was just pure badass (reverse ding).**

Buff Frog: What is happening to me?!

" **Badass turns out to have a heart of gold" cliché (ding).**

Buff Frog: Oh, and can you believe Nadia here? Seriously, there ought to be a law against something that cute. Oooh! We should do live chat with them. I call Star right now.

 **There's nothing wrong with this scene. This scene is gold.**

Buff Frog: Oh, wait! Boo Fly, please! I need one more chance.

" **Just give me another chance" cliché (ding).**

Boo Fly: No, man, no thumpy-bumpy.

 **So, is there some incredible history between these two we need to know about in order for this to matter? (ding).**

(Sad music plays as Buff Frog looks at Star's photo message featuring his children).

 **Okay writers, you got me. Another sin off for this music. I'm not made of stone (reverse ding).**

(Boo Fly and his cronies all bump into the corn field's force field).

 **Guess the shoe's on the other foot, isn't it, Boo Fly (ding).**

King Butterfly: My corn!

 **Oh come on, there's no way he would've heard them that high up (ding).**

(Boo Fly and his cronies are surrounded by a huge ring of fire).

 **(Johnny Cash:** _ **I fell into a burning ring of fire**_ **…) (ding).**

Boo Fly: I don't want to ruin a moment but, um…we didn't get any corn.

Buff Frog: True, we did not get corn. But mission not a failure. We found hole in Mewman force field that they did not know was there. We just need a way to get in through that hole.

" **We may have lost the battle, but we won't lose the war" cliché (ding).**

Ending theme song begins.

 **Ending theme (ding).**

 **Episode 6 sin tally: 27**

 **Sentence: Listening to Buff Frog gush about his children…..FOREVER**

 **A/N** : And I'm back….sort of. Sorry about the long wait between sins. I wanted to wait until the whole slew of new episodes were done being shown; and while that may have been an agonizing wait for some of you, believe you me when I say I really wanted to try and do this week by week, new episode by new episode. But the trouble is that once I really thought about trying to do it like that, I knew in my heart that the writing would begin to decline and I would find myself becoming less and less funny. I know I'm not perfect, but every time I read a new review or PM telling me I made someone's day, that only pushes me to try and stay as high quality as possible. It's not fair to you guys that really want a good laugh out of me, only to find that I can't deliver like before.

So, with that out of the way, let's talk about what's going to happen now. During the period of the slew of new episodes, I wrote down initial sins. Now that I've had the chance to look back at them and rework them episode by episode, new chapters are going to be coming out much faster. Possibly on a daily basis, but we'll see (after all, at least here in the United States, Thanksgiving is around the corner).


	7. Chapter 7: Episode 7

This is a parody of the web video series created by Cinemasins and I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil.

Everything Wrong With: Star vs the Forces of Evil Season 2

Episode 7

Spoilers

(duh)

Opening theme begins.

 **Theme (ding).**

 **Well this is a first. I have finally encountered filler that I really didn't think needed to exist in the first place. So for the 'A' episode, I'm gonna award five sins right off the bat. It may be nitpicky, but hey, that's what sins essentially are (ding x5).**

Marco: Ugh, next.

Ponyhead: Where are you going? I thought you wanted a Goblin Dog, right?

Marco: Do you see the Goblin Dog truck?

Ponyhead: This is the place, I am positive.

Marco: But you've been saying that for the last 12 dimensions, and I'm hungry.

 **12 dimensions? Marco, there's a difference between devotion to the adventure and blind faith. Hell, I would've given up after the eighth dimension (ding).**

Ponyhead: Yo, Star, come stand by me, girl.

 **Line cutting (ding).**

Ponyhead: *pushing Marco away* Not you, Marco, okay? You can stand over here and talk to Kelly.

 **Jealous best friend (ding).**

Ponyhead: With Ms. Heinous gone, St. O's is like a total party school now.

 **The writers think they can just try and sneak a much more interesting tale past us; the writers are wrong (ding).**

Ponyhead: Oh, what? I thought he spelled something else. That's my bad.

 **(Cosmo:** _ **What, 'doctor'**_ **?** _ **I thought she was spelling 'plumber'**_ **!) (ding).**

Goblin: You're in the VIP line. That stands for: Very Interested *mutters under his breath* In Buying *continues in normal tone* Products.

 **Ugh *facepalms* (ding).**

Star: I don't have any money.

 **You possess a wand! Use some magic to conjure some! (ding).**

Ponyhead: Oh, I think I got some. Check in my back pocket, girl.

(Star reaches into Ponyhead).

 **(JonTron:** _ **I have several questions**_ **.) (ding).**

Goblin: Well, some of these folks have been waiting years.

 **Then how the hell does word of mouth about these-ugh, you know what, I don't care anymore (ding).**

Stan: My name's Stan.

ALL: Hi, Stan.

 **Discount AA Meeting, and I honestly cannot believe I just wrote that (ding).**

(The goblin crawls out from the wreck that is his food truck).

 **He survives this (ding).**

Star: Kelly?

Ponyhead: Oh, we thought you died.

Marco: What? No, we didn't.

Ponyhead: Oh, okay, well, I'm sorry; I thought she did die, so excuse me.

 **There's nothing wrong with this scene. This scene is gold.**

(Star and company have an acid trip sequence following their consumption of a goblin dog).

 **If there's one thing I'll remove a sin for, it's this scene. So I shall (reverse ding).**

(The camera shakes as thumping noises are made).

 **Discount 'Jurassic Park'-esque thumping (ding).**

Ludo: I-I don't even understand, girls.

(The eagle and giant spider emerge from their hiding places).

 **How are those rocks on fire? (Mr. Bean:** _ **Magic**_ **) (ding).**

Ludo: Star Butterfly? But I don't want to see Star Butterfly.

 **(Jerry Seinfeld:** _ **But I don't wanna be a pirate**_ **.) (ding).**

Star: Why can't I just stick with the narwhal blasts?

Glossaryck: Because there are other spells in your book.

 **How about "Because you'll be able to do more awesome stuff". Boring reason is boring (ding).**

Marco: Star, can you just do the spell, please? This book is so heavy.

 **Marco, why are you holding up the book? (ding).**

Glossaryck: Okay, see, to me, it looks like you're gonna wanna get both arms up, like way up together.

(Star barely attempts this, moving her arm only slightly).

Glossaryck: More.

(Star moves her arm a bit higher, but not enough to make a noticeable difference)

Glossaryck: Up and out, Star. Look at me.

(Star, with a bored expression, decides to partially acknowledge his presence).

Star: Huh?

Glossaryck: All the way up, pointing at 11:00.

Star: Earth 11:00 or Mewni 11:00?

Glossarck: They're the same, Star.

 **There's nothing wrong with this scene. This scene is gold.**

Star: What? Oh, no, no, no, no! That's not what I meant. We're friends; I just don't have fun with you. But that is so fine, 'cause it's not like you like having fun, right? Obviously. That's why you're alone all the time.

" **Character X says an insulting thing to character Y without realizing that hurt feelings are being made" cliché (ding).**

Glossaryck: I know when I'm not wanted.

" **I know when I'm not wanted" cliché (ding).**

Lead Movie Protagonist: We can never be together, Isabel. We're from two different worlds.

(A female version of Cthulhu appears on screen).

 **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (reverse ding).**

Marco: This is the most disgusting dumpster in town.

(Marco and Star then place the box of doughnuts in and close the dumpster. They then retreat a ways away.)

Marco: The smell will get him out of the box.

 **You do realize he's more than capable of teleporting out of the dumpster without you ever knowing it, right Marco? (ding).**

Ludo: Okay, seriously, Marco, that's getting annoying.

Star: Actually, he's right.

 **Ludo and Star would be excellent at making sins (ding).**

Marco: This is the worst wand fight I've ever seen.

 **(Comic Book Guy:** _ **Worst**_ **.** _ **Episode**_ **.** _ **Ever**_ **.) (ding).**

(Marco throws a metal trash-can lid and successfully stops the compacter).

 **Discount Odd Job hat toss (ding).**

Ludo: Have it your way.

 **Only at Burger King (ding).**

Glossaryck: Oh, you didn't hurt my feelings; I have no feelings. It was all part of the plan.

" **All according to plan" cliché (ding).**

Ending theme song begins.

 **Ending theme (ding).**

 **Episode 7 sin tally: 29**

 **Sentence: Waiting in line for a goblin dog.**


End file.
